


The Frozen Pond in Beacon Hills

by Divinae



Series: Frozen Pond [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Ice Skating, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Stiles' past is a mystery, ice elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: It is cold and snowy in Beacon Hills. The pack trudge through the Preserve to confront the culprit behind it.Stiles surprises everyone with a solution.





	The Frozen Pond in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm watching the Olympics and after seeing the figure skaters, this idea came to mind.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Only those who were intimate with the land knew the pond they were heading to existed. The pack had to hike a ways to reach it.

The trees, void of leaves, had snow clinging to their bare branches.

Beacon Hills never before had snow. The meteorologists all had theories ranging from the beginnings of a new ice age to blaming the ozone layer.

“Who’d known Isaac’s scarves would finally come in handy,” Erica joked as they approached the large frozen pool of water. She tugged the yellow and red one around her neck.

The others chuckled, their breaths visible in the chilly air. Their boots sloshed and crunched as they passed over the forest floor. 

Stiles transferred his backpack strap from his left to his right shoulder as he followed the group. He, along with his research partner, Peter, had found out the reason behind the strange climate change. 

“I feel like Randy from the Christmas Story,” Scott complained. “I’ve never had so many layers on before.” His thermals where sticking out from the bottom of his sweatpants. Besides his undershirt and sweater, he also donned a thick puffy navy-blue coat.

“It isn’t that cold,” Stiles chuckled, “It isn’t even in the beneath zero.”

Peter slide up next to Stiles bumping his shoulder. Their small touches have increased more over the past few weeks. “Oh, yes, the mysterious visits to your grandparents.”

Stiles grandparents, originally from Poland had moved to Russia. He visited them once a year.

“There isn’t much to talk about. I am close to my grandparents and it’s nice to get away from this for a little while.” Stiles brushed off the orginal question.

“Hmm, I’ll figure out what your hiding one day,” Peter replied as took the bag from the brown-haired human.

“What’s in here,” he shook the bag.

Stiles smirked at the older werewolf. “You’ll find out everything soon enough.”

The pack broke through the forest and came upon the frozen water. The large white clouds hung low in the sky as the sun attempted to break through them. There was a thin layer of snow around edge of the pond.

“So, how do we do this?” Derek asked as he flexed his fingers in his dark gloves. His green coat was zipped up to his chin with a matching beanie snug on his head. 

“Welcome,” a booming masculine voice sounded from the pond. A pale tall figure with pointed ears appeared. He held his head up high as if he was royalty and donned a pair of ice skates.

“Hello,” Scott started, “Um, we’d like to ask why you’re here,” he broke eye contact and kicked at the snow on the ground.

When the ice elf smiled, his sharp teeth twinkled. “I’ve decided this will be my new home,” he gestured with his arms spread out wide.

“Yeah, that isn’t going to work.” Stiles blurted out as he pulled off his cap and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

“Why so,” the elf inquired.

“This place isn’t the right location for cold. If it stays around and isolated, people from all over will come to investigate. We don’t need that, so it would great if you could move up North.” He took his bag from Peter and knelt on the ground with it.

Boyd grunted in agreement as he crossed his arms. “Maybe, Alaska or Vancouver,” he suggested.

The elf skated over to the edge of the pond. “Perhaps, but no one has laid claim to this lovely pond.” 

“This is Hale land,” Peter growled as his eyes flashed. 

“That may be so, but who would appreciate this pond more than me,” the blond elf folded his arms across his chest.

The pack grumbled. They hated the cold weather besides Stiles who seemed to thrive in it.

In fact Lydia opt on the trek in favor of staying to ‘keep watch’ over the Hale homestead.

Stiles took off his long jacket and handed it to Peter. 

“What are you doing,” Peter hissed at the human. His wolf wanted to keep their human warm and healthy. 

“Fixing our problem,” Stiles replied cryptically.

“Stiles, it’s too cold to be in nothing but a long-sleeve shirt and…” Derek stuttered, “what are you wearing.”

Erica mimic the Cheshire Cat with her grin, “my, my… your ass looks fucking fantastic in those pants.”

Peter growled at the female beta, “Mine.” His arousal hit his fast as he saw the object of his affection in slim fitting black pants. 

The entire pack knew the two were attracted to one another. In fact, the last pack meeting, Stiles ended up in Peter lap. 

“Finally, admit it,” Isaac huffed.

The fiery woman laughed and threw her hands in surrender. “I’m just saying… it looks like your fashion sense is finally kicking in and I appreciate it.”

The elf zoned in on the young man, “What is your idea,” he interrupted.

Derek tried to toss his thick coat on Stiles whom rejected it. “You keep it Derek. I’ll be fine.”

He addressed the ice elf.

“Well, I for one would love to have an iced pond year round. Alas, this hot and sunny California. So, I have to opt out on the ice rink a few counties over.” 

“Yes, I checked that artificial place out. You can’t breath in the fresh air and let the wind blow in your face. Plus, so many crowd on it,” the man snared.

“Well, if you find me worthy will you accept my claim and move on,” he pulled out a pair of ice skates from his bag.

The elf’s grinned, “Oh, really. Have you ever even skated before.”

Peter stared at the young man with new eyes. “Stiles are you sure?”

Stiles nodded to the sexy wolf.

“Shall we? If you find my skating good enough, you’ll move on.” 

“Hmm, I am curious to see what you have to offer,” the elf paused, “I accept. Let me see if you are worthy or not.”

Stiles smirked and Scott snorted.

The elf stepped off and waved Stiles on the frozen water.

The leaned and toned human handed the two pieces of plastic that covered the bottom of his skates to Scott before he got on the ice.

Peter’s interested tenfold as he watched his boy. The man he had grown feelings for went from being clumsy to poised and elegant. 

“Oh, and Peter,” Stiles called out as the rest of the pack settled around the edge of the pond.

“Yes,” Peter licked his chapped lips.

“We’re going on a real date after this,” Stiles commanded as he skated around the outskirts of the water and windmilled his arms.

The beta flashed his blue eyes, “Yes, I’d like that.” They graviated closer to each over the past few months. He had already planned on asking the younger man out soon but as usual Stiles surprised him.

The pack watched as their packmate turned into an graceful swan as he started to skate.

Stiles gain speed as he skated backwards around the outer edge of the ice before leaping and twirling in the air effortlessly. 

Flakes of ice fluttered up as he landed on one leg gliding with ease. 

The elf clapped which prompted the others to join. “Wonderful,” the iceman whispered.

As he moved backwards and forwards, his arms flailed about him with purpose. Stiles skated to the middle and begun to spin quickly. He lifted his leg straight towards the sky as if he was doing a split. 

“Oh, I like what I’m seeing,” Peter moved a bit closer. His erection pressed against his pants as he watched the lithe man bend in ways that came out of his fantasies.

“How did we not know Stiles was so flexible before,” Erica commented as she cuddled up to Boyd.

“How did we not know he could ice skate before,” Derek added as he dug his hands into his coat pockets.

Scott shrugged, “This is nothing, wait until the end.”

The pack all cracked their necks as they snapped their attention to the True Alpha.

“Scott, have you been holding back from us,” Peter purred as he watched the object of his affection twirled in circles with his arms linked high above him. His hair tousled in the breeze he created. 

It was breathless.

“Watch it’s coming up,” Scott pointed to his best friend.

Stiles gained speed and flew up in the air with three quick spins before landing. He quickly followed it by a double. Peter listened to Stiles’ steady rapid heartbeat.

The elf jumped up and down and squealed like a fangirl… fanboy? 

The pack cheered at Stiles’ performance as he twirled one last time and bowed.

“Oh, that was spectacular… flawless.” The elf praised the slender figure skater.

“Man, that was awesome,” Scott high-fived his best friend as he came towards them. 

The air was crisp as Stiles chest heaved as he breathed in deeply. He slipped his ice covers on as he walked over to Peter who held his coat.

“Thank you, it felt good to get on ice again. It’s been too long.” Stiles cheeks were rosy.

“I am most impressed. As promised, I find you beyond acceptable, and I shall find another place to live.” The elf bend at his waist in respect to Stiles.

Before their eyes the iceman disappeared.

“Hmm, it should be turning warmer soon.” Stiles slipped his boots back on and placed his skates in his bag. “Alright, let’s head off. I’m famished and I’m ready for my date.”

“Wow, wow… hold up. What the hell was that Stiles,” Isaac tossed his arms about.

“Hmm, yes please do tell,” Peter wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oh, I’m a Olympic Gold Medalist figure skater,” Stiles smirked. “Though, I’m retired from the sport now. My grandparents are still my biggest fans.”

“Scott, you knew,” Derek’s glared at his co-Alpha.

“Of course. We’re best friends. I know how to keep a secret that isn’t mine to tell. Plus, the Sheriff feels better when I go with him to the ice rink. I’m not very good at it.” 

“So, all those all night bro-fests weren’t always at home.” Peter tapped his finger to his chin. “I should have paid closer attention.”

Stiles let out a deep cackle. 

By the time they reached the pack house, the snow had already begun to melt under the beating sun.

Stiles pulled the short dark-haired man to the side before they entered. “If you play your cards right, I’ll show you have flexible I am after dinner.”

With a wink he left the werewolf standing on the porch and went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you all want me to write a smutty, sexy follow up. It would be right after Peter and Stiles romantic dinner as Stiles demonstrates just how flexible he can be. 
> 
> I have an idea for it, but haven't written it yet.


End file.
